priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sugarless×Friend
Sugarless×Friend (シュガーレス×フレンド) is a song sung by NonSugar.This song made its anime debut in Episode 120 and the unit's first song together. History Performers * NonSugar - (Episode 120), (Episode 123), (Episode 127), (Episode 128), (Episode 134), (Episode 140), (Episode 153), (Episode 188) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Amaku naru no wa korekara! (I~ē! ) (GOOD!) (Choki!) otome hāto! (Hāi!) (Pan) (Gū!) hyotto shite LOVE (Pīsu!) Datte yappari kawaii tte iwaretaku naru ndamon (Who Who) (Who Who) Hey! Hey! C'mon! Say! Say! Do! Do! Kosei de pon! Popping up! Hey! Hey! C'mon! Say! Say! Do! Do! Jan ken pon! Zettai kachitai! tte kitto min'na omotteru! Piripiri tte (gū) shichau (choki) o・to・shi (pā) go・ro (ai mai mī!) NoN! NoN! Kitchiri ne peppā All right! (Ōrai!) Itsu no ma ni ka nanka nakayoshi! (U~ī ā furenzu!) Zettai maketakunai tte ganbatteru Kakehiki (gū) tsunahiki (choki) shichau (pā) kedo (ai mai mī!) Kisoiau no datte furendoshippu (ōrai) Iron'na iro no furawā atsumatchaeba (Cute! ) Hanataba! (I~ei!) Kawaiku naritatte omou no wa koi ni koishichau o・to・shi・go・ro Akogare datte mochibēshon desu! On'nanoko wa min'na raibaru! (Go! Go! Go!) Zettai kachitai! tte kitto min'na omotteru Piripiri tte shichau o・to・shi・go・ro Non! Non! Kitchiri ne! Peppa All right! Nanda kanda de nanka nakayoshi! (We're Friends) Zettai makerarenai tte omotteru Dakara ganbatchau o・to・shi・go・ro Tomodachi ni natta tte jankenpon! Min'na de i iron'na iro de saku kara, atsumatchaeba Cute! Hanataba!! "Suki" tte saisho wa shugāresu! Non sweet Amaku naru no wa korekara! Sore ga tozen! Min'na de issē ni (Non!) (Chiri!) (Peppā!) Jan ken pon! (Pon!) |-| Kanji= 甘くなるのはこれから！（イェー！） ぐぐぐっとフィーリング！（GOOD！） ちょちょちょうきになったら！（チョキ！） パパパッと花開く乙女ハート！（ハーイ！） 胸がなんだか（パン） お腹すいたみたい！（グー！） きゅんきゅんきゅんでねひょっとしてLOVE（ピース！） だってやっぱり可愛いって言われたくなるんだもん 誰がNo,１!（Wｈo　Wｈo） 真剣しょーぶ!（Wｈo　Wｈo） GIRLS皆がライバル！ Hey！Hey!C,mo!Say!Say!Do!Do! 個性でポン！Popping　up! Hey！Hey!C,mo!Say!Say!Do!Do! じゃんけんポン！ 絶対勝ちたい！ってきっとみんな思ってる！ ピリピリって（グー）しちゃう（チョキ）お・と・し・（パー）ご・ろ（あいまいみー！） NoN！NoN！きっちりペッパーAll　right!(オーライ！） いつまにかなんか仲良し！（ウィーアーフレンズ！） 絶対負けたくないって頑張ってる 駆け引き（グー）綱引き（チョキ）しちゃう（パー）けど（あいまいみー！） 競い合うのだってフレンドシップ（オーライ） いろんな色のフラワー集まっちゃえば(Cute!) 花束！（イェイ！） 可愛くなれたって思うのは 恋に恋しちゃうお・と・し・ご・ろ 憧れだってモチベーションです！ 女の子はみんなライバル！(Go！Go！Go！) 絶対勝ちたい！ってきっとみんなおもってる ピリピリってしちゃう お・と・し・ご・ろ Non！Non！キッチリね！ ペッパAll Right！ なんだかんだでナンカなかよし！(We're Friends) 絶対負けられないっておもってる だからがんばっちゃうお・と・し・ご・ろ ともだちになったって ジャンケンポン！ みんなでイいろんな色で咲くから、あつまっちゃえば Cute！花束！！ 『好き』って最初はシュガーレス！Non sweet 甘くなるのはこれから！ それってトーゼン！ みんなでイッセーに 最初はグー！(のん！) 最初はグー！(ちり！) 最初はグー！(ペッパー！) ジャンケンポン！(ポン！) |-| English= It’s gonna get sweeter from here on out (Yay!) It’s a ro-ro-rockin’ good time (Rock!) It’s sei-sei-seized my gaze (Scissors!) Like a blooming tulip, a part of my girlish heart (Yeah!) My heart, it kind of feels (Paper!) Like I’m hungry, I think? (Rock!) This tightness, this clenching — could this be love? (Peace!) I mean, come on, of course I wanna hear You tell me you think I’m cute And who’s number one? (Who, who?) It’s all-out war (Woo hoo!) Girls one and all are rivals Hey, hey! C’mon, say it, say it, here’s my specialty (Popping up!) Hey, hey! C’mon, fair and square — rock-paper-scissors! “I wanna win!” — well, everyone thinks that! (Of course!) I’m at that age where jealousy flares up (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) No, not spicy like chili or pepper, just right Before we knew it, I guess we just clicked (We are friends!) “I don’t wanna lose!” — you think and give it your all (Oh yes!) At times it’s back-and-forth, push-and-shove (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) Friendship through competition? (All right!) Flowers come in many colors Gather them and you’ve got a cute bouquet (Yay!) I’m fixated on cuteness, you know I’m at that age where I’m in love with love Get it in your sights and get pumped up Girls one and all are rivals (Go go go!) “I wanna win!” — well, everyone thinks that! (Of course!) I’m at that age where jealousy flares up (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) No, not spicy like chili or pepper, just right Before we knew it, I guess we just clicked (We are friends!) “I don’t wanna lose!” — you think and give it your all (Oh yes!) At times it’s back-and-forth, push-and-shove (Rock, paper, scissors! Me, myself and I!) Friendship through competition? (All right!) Flowers come in many colors Gather them and you’ve got a cute bouquet (Yay!) The word "like" is sugarless in the beginning (Non sweet!) It's gonna get sweeter from here on out! (Of course!) Everybody together! Rock goes first! (Non!) Rock goes first! (Chiri!) Rock goes first! (Pepper!) Rock paper scissors! Paper! Full Version Rōmaji= Amaku naru no wa korekara(i~e) ( gū ) ( choki ) otome hāto ( hāi ) ( pā ) ( gū ) hyotto shite LOVE( pīsu ) Datte yappari kawaī tte iwaretaku naru ndamon ( Who Who ) ( Who Who ) Hey! Hey! Come on! Say! Say! Do! Do! Kosei de pon!Popping up! Hey! Hey! Come on! Say! Say! Do! Do! Jan ken pon！ Zettai kachitai tte kitto minna omotteru ( tōzen ) Piripiri tte ( gū ) shichau ( choki ) O to shi ( pā ) go ro ( I MYME ) Non!Non! Kitchiri ne peppa All Right ( All Right ) Itsu no manika nanka nakayoshi ( We are friends ) Zettai maketakunai tte ganbatteru ( ōesu ) Kakehiki (gū) tsunahiki (choki) Shichau ( pā ) kedo ( I MYME ) Kisoiau no datte furendoshippu ( All Right ) Iron'na iro no furawā Atsumacchaeba (Cute) hanataba ( Yeah ) Suki tte saisho wa shugā resu ( Non Sweet) Amaku naru no wa korekara！(YES) ( pā ) ( choki ) muchū ni nattene ( guddo ) ( chekera ) ( gugutu to ) ei ei i ai ō ！ ( haitacchi ) Acchi muiteru hima nante nai hodo icchi zu de Go ( Who Who) ( Who Who ) Shu! Shu! Sugar! Shu! Sugar! Non! Non! Chiri Peppā, Popping up! Shu! Shu! Sugar! Shu! Sugar! Jan ken pon ！ Zettai kanaeru tte kitto minna negatteru (I WISH) Dokidoki tte (gū) shichau (choki) O to shi (pā) go ro (WHAT IS LOVE？) Dare ga katsu ka wakannaikedo ( OK ) Kenka suru kurai nanka nakayoshi (We are friends) Zettai makeran nai tte mitometeru ( so desu ) Ato dashi ( gū ) nuke kake ( choki ) Shinai ( pā ) ndayo ( isse no ) Saisho wa gū kara no furendoshippu ( All Right ) Iron'na iro ga arukara Atsumacchaeba ,ne kashima shi ( Wao ) Kawaiku naritai tte omou no wa Koi ni koi shichau o to shi go ro Akogare datte mochibeshondesu On'nanoko wa min'na raibaru ( GoGoGo ) Zettai kachitai tte kitto minna omotteru ( tōzen ) Piripiri tte ( gū ) shichau ( choki ) O to shi ( pā ) go ro ( I MYME ) Non! Non! KitChiri ne Peppa All Right ( All Right ) Nandakandade nanka nakayoshi ( We are friends ) Zettai makerarenai tte omotteru ( so desu ) Dakara ( gū ) ganbacchau ( choki ) O to shi ( pā ) go ro ( I MYME ) Tomodachi ni nattatte jan ken pon ( All Right ) Iron'na iro de sakukara Atsumacchaeba (Cute) hanataba ( Yeah ) Suki tte saisho wa shugā resu ( Non Sweet ) Amaku naru no wa korekara ！( sore tte tōzen ) Gucchippa gucchippa ittemiyō ( gucchippa ) Minna de isse ni (Non) (Chiri) (Peppā) Jan ken pon!(pon!) |-| Kanji= 甘くなるのはこれから！(イェイ) グ・グ・グッドフィーリング(グー) チョ・チョ・チョー気になったら(チョキ) パ・パ・パッと花開くの 乙女ハート(ハーイ) 胸がなんだか(パー) お腹空いたみたい(グー) キュン・キュン・キュン・キュンって ねぇこれひょっとしてLOVE？(ピース) だってやっぱり可愛いって言われたくなるんだもん 誰がNo.ワン？(フーフー) 真剣しょーぶ(フーフー) ガールズみんながライバル ヘイヘイカモン正々堂々 個性でポン(ポッピングアップ) ヘイヘイカモン正々堂々 じゃんけんポン！ 絶対勝ちたいってきっとみんな思ってる(当然) ピリピリって(グー)しちゃう(チョキ) おとし(パー)ごろ(I MYME) のんのんキッチリねペッパAll Right(All Right) いつのまにかなんか仲良し(We are friends) 絶対負けたくないって頑張ってる(オーエス) 駆け引き(グー)綱引き(チョキ) しちゃう(パー)けど(I MYME) 競い合うのだってフレンドシップ(All Right) いろんな色のフラワー 集まっちゃえばCute花束(Yeah) 好きって最初はシュガーレス(NonSweet) 甘くなるのはこれから！(YES) パ・パ・パーフェクトなダンス(パー) チョ・チョ・チョー素敵なコーデ(チョキ) グ・グ・グッとくる歌で 夢中になってね(グッド) 頂点目指して(チェケラ) メーター振り切っちゃえ(ググッと) 狙ったらゲットだ エイエイオー！(ハイタッチ) あっち向いてる暇なんてないほど一途でGo 誰がNo.ワン？(フーフー) 愛コーデしょーぶ(フーフー) 頭が高くたっていい シュシュシュガーシュシュ のんのんチリペッパー(ポッピングアップ) シュシュシュガーシュシュ GoGoじゃんけんポン！ 絶対叶えるってきっとみんな願ってる(I WISH) ドキドキって(グー)ちゃう(チョキ) おとし(パー)ごろ(WHAT IS LOVE？) 誰が勝つかわかんないけど(OK) 喧嘩するくらいなんか仲良し(We are friends) 絶対負けらんないって認めてる(そーです) 後出し(グー)抜け駆け(チョキ) しない(パー)んだよ(いっせーの) 最初はグーからのフレンドシップ(All Right) いろんな色があるから 集まっちゃえば、ねカシマシ(Wao) 可愛くなりたいって思うのは 恋に恋しちゃうおとしごろ 憧れだってモチベーションです 女の子はみんなライバル(GoGoGo) 絶対勝ちたいってきっとみんな思ってる(当然) ピリピリって(グー)しちゃう(チョキ) おとし(パー)ごろ(I MYME) のんのんキッチリねペッパAll Right(All Right) なんだかんだでなんか仲良し(We are friends) 絶対負けられないって思ってる(そーです) だから(グー)がんばっちゃう(チョキ) おとし(パー)ごろ(I MYME) トモダチになったってじゃんけんポン(All Right) いろんな色で咲くから 集まっちゃえばCute花束(Yeah) 好きって最初はシュガーレス(NonSweet) 甘くなるのはこれから！(それって当然) グッチッパグッチッパ言ってみよう(グッチッパ) みんなでいっせーに 最初はグー(のん) 最初はグー(ちり) 最初はグーの(ペッパー) じゃんけんポン(ポン)﻿ |-| English= Insert Making Drama Audio Trivia * This is one of the two Pripara unit songs which the singers call their own name. The other one is Bring Back The Idols!. Gallery See Sugarless×Friend - Photo Gallery Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Non Category:Songs sung by Chiri Category:Songs sung by Pepper Category:In-Show